1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the sport of bow hunting. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to arrows with signal transmitting capability and to receiving equipment for use therewith to facilitate arrow locating and game tracking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, hunting with a bow and arrow to take deer, elk, turkeys or other large game animals is quite popular. If the hunter shoots an arrow at an animal and misses, it is desirable to be able to locate and recover the arrow if possible. If an animal is shot and wounded with an arrow, the animal may flee in an attempt to escape from the point of impact. This requires that the animal be tracked, which can be difficult in darkness, rain, or snow, or if the animal is only slightly wounded and attempts to hide out.
Various tracking technologies have been proposed for locating a missing arrow and/or tracking an animal that has been wounded by an arrow. Such technologies include the use of radio frequency (RF) signaling in which a transmitter mounted on an arrow transmits a locating signal to a direction-finding receiver carried by the hunter. Although these RF locating/tracking devices are useful, applicants submit that improvements are needed in order to increase the effectiveness and usefulness of such technology.